Ellen gets a joyous surprise
In this joyous episode, Ellen gets a surprise from those who love her very much, while the hated Molly is only in for more trouble! Today's guest from Somerset: Molly Burnett as Ellen. Dwight Weist: "This is Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Zest, the deodorant bar that leaves no sticky soap film, so you feel really clean; and by Prell concentrate, the shampoo that makes your hair go from flat to fluffy." The day had arrived. Anyssa was thrilled. Ellen and Susannah were coming to town today. They had taken off from Chicago and were well on their way to Logan Airport in Boston. They would be there in a couple of hours. With Ms. Reed taking care of the last preparations. Anyssa, Dylan, Alex, Sheila, Allen and Bryan went in the Harper limo, to the airport. At the airport, Anyssa waited. Then two familiar faces appeared to her joy. "SUSIE!" she squealed, and the two hugged. "Nyssa!" Susannah gushed, and she felt Anyssa's embrace. "Hey everyone," Ellen smiled, "how are you?" "Ellen, you look stunning!" Sheila smiled, "Elaine really did a fantastic job on that outfit." "You like, Aunt Sheila?" Ellen laughed, "I loved the way it looked on me, so Elaine did the design, and we worked on it together." Dylan and Alex grinned, "Ellen, Sheila's right, you look RAVISHING!" Alex smiled, "I think we should take our friends out on a night on the town." "A very good idea," Anyssa smiled, "and I know the PERFECT place for it." "Where?" Susannah teased, "Chez Harper?" The group laughed, "No," Dylan smiled, "we know this charming restaurant at the Copley Square Hotel. Very nice and well worth the expense." After they got all of Susannah and Ellen's luggage in the car, the happy group went to the Copley Square Hotel. Sheila and Anyssa pointed out the restaurant that Dylan explained about, and all were seated with swiftness. "This sure beats airplane food," Susannah said, "although given that Ellen and I were in first class." "First time I had ever flown first class on an airliner," Ellen said, "usually we fly by Jack's private jet." "And when you two go back," Sheila said, "you're flying back in the Harper jet." "Awesome," Ellen smiled, "this will be a lot of fun!" After dinner, the limo went back to Harpers Falls. They pulled into the mansion access road, which avoided the Harper Academy grounds, and they pulled up to the guest house that Bryan and Anyssa lived in. Ellen, exhausted from dinner and the plane ride, went to bed early. Susannah understood why. "She's been so busy lately," she explained to Bryan and Anyssa, "shadowing Patrick; working at the community center; working with Elaine and Annabella, it's a lot she's taking on." "She's got a lot of energy," Bryan said, "and it's being channelled in a good way. How are you and Patrick doing?" "Right to the heart of the matter eh, Bryan?" Susannah laughed, "we're fine. Nothing major yet, but perhaps." "I want to see you two married," Bryan smiled, "and happy like Nyssa and I." "We're taking it slow," Susannah grinned, "don't send out the invites yet!" As the three old friends laughed together, at the Supermax facility, someone WASN'T laughing. That was Molly Wainwright. She was not too happy at all! "All I get is insults and trouble galore," she moaned, "nobody gives me any support." "Hah!" one of the prisoners crowed, "You deserve DERISION!" "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Molly screamed. "Or what?!" the criminal taunted, "You going to break out of the cell and kill me?!" The plexiglas cell was empty, the criminal didn't see it even happen. The evil Molly slipped behind the person and murdered her with a shank. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO MOCK ME!" she screamed in triumph. (Mid-break announcement) Dwight Weist: "The first portion of Harpers Falls has been brought to you by Duz, now with beautiful concord glasses in each box. Duz. Honest American value. Our story will continue in just a moment." Dwight Weist: "And now, the second portion of Harpers Falls." It was morning in Harpers Falls. And Ellen was awake and refreshed. She went downstairs to a nice breakfast. Anyssa was there. Bryan was at work, and Susannah was showering. "Morning, sweetie," Anyssa smiled, "you were quite tired last night." "Yeah," Ellen said, "I was worried about falling asleep last night." "Well, you didn't at dinner," Anyssa assured her, "and you went right to sleep here at home, so it all works out." The doorbell rang, and Anyssa went to see who it was. It was Velda, her aunt. "I hear someone is here," Velda smiled. Ellen looked up and grinned, she and Aunt Velda had a close bond. "How are you, my love?" Velda smiled, giving her a hug. "Doing well, Velda," Ellen smiled, "the plane ride was exhausting." "I would daresay it would be," Velda smiled, "I talked with Susie, and this gal here, is to go to Dylan and Alex's house without delay. There is something special for her there." Ellen was intrigued, but she got ready. Susannah came downstairs. Anyssa grinned at her best friend, "What are you up to?" she said teasingly, "I didn't know anything about this." "It's a surprise that Sheila and I talked about," Susannah said, "I didn't want to spill it." Meanwhile, Ellen was at Dylan and Alex's house. It was the first time she had ever visited their house and her eyes widened at the beauty yet simplicity of the inside. "Wow," Ellen said, totally impressed. "I love this. Very well kept." "With me, Chris, Bill, Alex, Steven, and sometimes, Aunt June coming in to help out," Dylan smiled, "it should be clean." "I love it," Ellen smiled, "it kind of reminds me of the house Susie has. Very homey." "I do too," Dylan smiled, "it's like home, without being at the mansion, all the time." A few minutes later, Anyssa and Susie came over. "Hey you two," Alex said, "they're arriving with Grandmother and Grandfather Corwin." As he said that, the Corwin limo pulled up alongside the street. "Ellen, close your eyes," Dylan encouraged her, and Ellen closed her eyes. Lynne came in. "Is she ready, honey?" she asked Dylan. "Yes, she is, Grandmother," Dylan smiled. A minute later, Lynne and David Corwin led her out to the limo. Dylan, Alex, Anyssa, Sheila, Vel and the rest of the Harper family piled into the limos that were also parked there. A cavalcade of limos were en route to Boston. "This is amazing," Ellen said, "what it is I don't know." "All will be revealed," Jennifer VanPatterson Patten grinned, "in due time." The parade of limos pulled up to the TD Garden, where the NHL's Bruins and the NBA's Celtics played, but this night sports wasn't what was happening at the Garden. Michael had bought out the house that night, and everyone from Harpers Falls was in attendance for a special concert. Using some connections that she had, Jennifer VanPatterson Patten had talked with the Jonas Brothers to have a special concert. Back stage passes were allowed for Ellen, who was a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers. Lynne helped Ellen remove the blindfold. "Open your eyes, darling," she said, "and you will see what you will see!" Ellen's eyes were wide. "The Jonas Brothers!" she said, totally pleased, "whose idea was this?!" "We ALL had a hand in it," Anyssa smiled giving Ellen a hug, "Susie told us how much you enjoyed them, and so she and Sheila talked with our resident celebrity name-dropper, Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten, and my Uncle Michael bought out the TD Garden, and here we all are. It wasn't easy to keep it a secret, though." "It helps to have connections," Jennifer grinned, "and I am glad I can use them on occasion." "No, it wasn't," Bryan smiled, "so often, Anyssa wanted to spill the beans!" "So did you, honey," Anyssa reminded Bryan with a smile. "Yes, I did too," he admitted. The group laughed. "Thank you, everyone," Ellen smiled and she then settled in to enjoy the show. The night was fantastic, and Ellen had never been happier. Meanwhile, Molly was having a far worse night. She was facing charges on the murder of the prisoner. With everyone else at the concert, a deputy sheriff from Brockton was putting his signature on what Molly would be facing. Dwight Weist: "Join us each weekday for Harpers Falls. Earlier on these same DRtv stations, watch Somerset." Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila